


Soulmates Can Be Platonic

by bookscoffeerain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Cannonish, Characters Watching Doctor Who, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscoffeerain/pseuds/bookscoffeerain
Summary: In a world where everyone has a tattoo on their wrist signifying who their soulmates are, will Academy Era Fitz and Simmons figure out they're meant for each other sooner than they do in cannon? Or are they not each others true soulmates?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. And They Were Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of my dear readers of "The Stars In Our Sky" I posted an apology a few days ago, that I recommend going to read, it explains everything. I'm not finished with the stars in our sky... Far from it. I'm just not ready to resume it quite yet. I will sometime soon, I promise you that. So thank you again.  
> Check out my tumblr @bookscoffeerainyday for exclusive one shots and rabbles and updates about me and my writing!

Fitz was trying to study. He normally studied in this own room, he got his own room thanks to the scholarship, but some guy was being quite loud with his girlfriend in the room next to his-. Fitz shuddered not wanting to relive the few sounds he heard before he ran out of there. There were some blonde girls in the corner whispering about one of their friends finding their soulmate. Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed, turning the page in his chemistry book. Fitz hated studying but his scholarship made him at least do a light study the day before a test. Fitz's mind started wandering and he started listening in to their conversation. Fitz was curious about who his soulmate was. Everyone was, weren't they? But he wasn't like one of those annoying girls in the corner trying to make their tattoo fit in some obscure way the guy they're currently dating. Fitz always rolled his eyes at those girls. They were always blonde too, which was so stereotypical it hurt. Fitz was curious sure, but he'd much rather focus on getting his work. Inventing things, science, engineering, that was his passion. If he happened to figure out who his soulmate was in the process, great. 

Fitz lived in a world where everyone had a tattoo on their wrist that somehow significantly represented their soulmate, but you'd have to figure out how on your own. Fitz never understood how people were so sure, for example his tattoo was the constellation Theta Serpentis, what if he ran into two people who he was both attracted to, and had good chemistry with, and they both studied astronomy! How would he know? His mother always told him that he would "just know" (whatever that means) but she wasn't a great example for the science behind the soulmate thing. Her and Fitz's dad were soulmates, but they didn't last. They were soulmates that didn't get along. Fitz tried to not take it personally that their relationship was perfect until he was born, but his brain always came around to that thought. Fitz sighed and violently shut his textbook and stalked back to his room, hoping that the people living next to him had moved elsewhere. 

~~~~~

"Mr. Fitz? Ms. Simmons?" Fitz looked up at his professor and stopped doodling monkeys for a moment. "I would like for you two to work on the lab together." Fitz and Jemma slowly stared at each other in disbelief and disgust. They were each other's competition! The two youngest had to fight it out for top spot. Even though they were also probably the two most loneliest in the entire Academy, they had a good healthy competition, and Fitz was okay with that. He didn't need friends, he had never had good friends, being the best and the youngest didn't help with that. But he had always done perfectly well without friends. Fitz quickly paid attention to what their professor was saying, "You two are the brightest minds here, and the youngest. It would probably help if you put those two big brains together instead of against each other." His eyes twinkled knowingly as if he knew about their little rivalry. 

Simmons made the first move towards him, she stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Jemma Simmons, biochemistry."

Fitz stared at the hand for a split second too long. He took her hand and shook it, "I know," Fitz winced at how that sounded. "Leopold Fitz, engineering."

"So Leopold-" Fitz winced again, "What?"

"Never really liked the name Leopold, Fitz is fine," he stumbled out a sort of sane reason to not liking his own name. 

"Oh okay. Um, you can call me Simmons if you like then... Or just Jemma would be fine too," she said unsure of how to take his interaction. 

"Simmons is good."

"Right, so Leo-," she corrected herself, "So Fitz, do you want to meet in here at 4 to work on the chem lab?"

Fitz grumbled a sound that sort of sounded like 'sure, whatever.' Was he being rude? He should't be rude, she seems like a perfectly nice person, who just didn't like when he scored higher than her on that one test. 

Simmons' eyes lit up as her eyes landed on a sketch for an invention Fitz was currently dreaming up, "What's that?!"

"Oh that, that's nothing." Fitz rushed to hide up his less impressive monkey doodles, but it was too late, her gaze lingered too long on the monkeys. This admittedly really pretty girl probably thought he was a child obsessed with monkeys. Considering that he was still 16 and did have a fascination with monkeys, wasn't too far from he truth. Fitz rushed to explain the invention that would make him look like a sane person, "It's just a concept I came up one night a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep. Zero of the details have been worked out, and I have no clue how to get the biochem part to work, but it's basically a series of different drones that could help the field agents when collected data, each with their own special ability." 

"That's really fascinating. If you ever need help with the biochem part!" Simmons' responded happily.

Fitz rolled his eyes at how cheerful this girl sounded, "Erm, sure, maybe," Fitz stammered out, knowing he would never ask her for help.

There was an awkward silence and he was about to end their misery and just take his books and leave when Simmons spoke up again, "So. You want to go out in the field someday?" 

Fitz snorted, "No. I'm perfectly happy in my own nice little comfortable bed, not fearing for my life every second of every day."

Simmons' brown eyes sparkled, "I want to go out in the field, some day. First work in a lab, and then go see the world!"

Fitz desperately wanted to get out of this conversation, "Um, good luck with that." He packed up his things, "Well um see you at 4."

Fitz turned his back but he could feel Simmons' eyes rolling from where he was. This is going to be a long lab, he thought. 

~~~~~

Fitz was watching a re-run of a Manchester United game when he realized it was already 4:03. "Shite," he muttered as he grabbed his black jacket and backpack and ran out the door. Why did he care so much if he was late anyways? Probably because it's for a grade he told himself. 

Fitz arrived, "Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time." 

Simmons looked a bit pissed and looked at her watch as she smoothed down her cardigan, "It's perfectly alright."

Fitz sat on the lab stool next to hers, "So. Um. Where do you want to start?"

"Well I did have something I wanted to run by you," Fitz groaned, this was going to take a while. "It was about those drones that I saw you sketching earlier."

Fitz took his hands down from rubbing his face, semi interested in what she was about to say, "Yah?"

"Well I only got a brief glimpse at your notes but I was thinking for the biochem element, utilizing dielectric polarization might help with all the capabilities you want the drones to have," she blurted out quickly. 

Fitz quickly got out the chemistry notebook that had that particular sketch in it, "That might actually work," he responded absentmindedly as he was flicking through the pages in the notebook. "A dipole moment is formed in an insulating material because of an externally applied electric field. So that when a current interacts with a dielectric material, the dielectric material-"

"-will respond with a shift in charge distribution with the positive charges aligning with the electric field and the negative charges aligning against it." Simmons' finished his thoughts flawlessly. 

Fitz wrote something down, "Brilliant. You're brilliant." Simmons' was positively beaming now, he coughed and corrected himself, "I mean thanks."

"Now about the project?"

"Yes. Right. That's why we're here."

~~~~~

They worked in perfect sync for 3 hours before they hit dinner time. Fitz was still excruciatingly uncomfortable with her, but they seemed to understand each other. "Well I think I'm going to have to go. We just have to write the lab report left anyways."

Simmons stopped what she was doing and looked at her watch, "Oh! It's already 7! Didn't even realize." Simmons looked nervously at him and spoke up again, "You know we work really well together. If you want we could request to be each other lab partners again." she blurted out. Fitz starred at her for a few moments, his brain not computing what she just said. "Or not, we could go back to a friendly competition thing."

"No, no, no I would like that." Fitz went over in his brain how she solved his biochem problem for his drones in 4 hours. He decided to speak up before he could regret it, "I would appreciate your help with the dwarves some time. I have some ideas that I'd like to run by you... if that's okay?"

"Dwarves...?" Simmons asked, quite confused. 

Fitz felt his cheeks growing hot, he hadn't meant to tell her that part. Fitz swallowed, "Um, that's just a name... that I'm playing around with... for the drones."

"Would I also be helping you rename the drones?"

Fitz felt himself break into a smile, "Possibly."

"Then I'd love to help."

"Oh? Really?" Fitz coughed into his sleeve, "I mean great! How about my dorm room at 9 pm tomorrow? I'm in the Barnes building, room 202. 

"Sounds perfect Fitz."

"Okay, well see you."

~~~~~~

Fitz's phone rang. He sighed and grabbed his phone from his bedside table, wondering who would call him at 1 in the morning. Fitz checked the caller ID and sighed even louder when he saw that it was his mum. 

He clicked accept and said in a somewhat fake cheerful voice, "Hello mum!"

"Leopold Fitz! What are you doing on a Friday night at 1 am calling your mother? You should be out with your friends!"

Fitz dawned a sarcastic tone, "I have friends? Could you please describe what these mystery people look like because I can't for the life of me remember what they looked like."

"Leo!"

"Right sorry." Fitz made a split second decision to try and please his mom, "I had a lab with this girl. Jemma Simmons. We worked pretty well together."

"Is she pretty?"

"I mean yah..." she was beautiful. 

"Did you get to sneak a peak at her soulmate tattoo?"

"No! Mum! We're just friends. Actually we aren't even really friends. More like acquaintances, or just call it what it is; lab partners."

"Okay fine honey. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz placed his phone back on the table next to him and turned off the lamp, but his mind kept whirling. As he rubbed his wrist with Theta Serpentis on it, he found himself thinking about Simmons and the Dwarves. The Dwarves and Simmons. 


	2. Excruciatingly Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one night Fitz went from excruciatingly uncomfortable in Jemma Simmons' presence... to perfectly at ease. 
> 
> AKA the one flashback scene we get in actual cannon about their academy days.

Maybe she forgot. 

Or maybe she just didn't want to be friends with a loser like him. 

Fitz and Simmons had a date, er not a date. Definitely not a date. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Fitz and Simmons had a time set apart to talk about some ideas that they had had for a new invention. And Simmons was late. In all of the time Fitz had known Simmons- approximately 4 months, she had never been late to anything. Which was infuriatingly annoying, but now Fitz found her being late equally as annoying. Maybe even more. 

Fitz stopped pacing and sat down on his chair. His knee wouldn't stop bouncing. Fitz checked his watch, it was only 9:04. He was overreacting. Fitz decided he was just going to study. That seemed like a reasonable thing to do while he was waiting for someone, right?

He didn't even care if this girl came to his dorm room. He had hidden his dirty laundry right? Fitz looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, he had remembered to hide the dirty laundry. 

9:12, she still wasn't here. His knee didn't stop bouncing. Fitz rubbed his eyes and read the same sentence he had been reading for the past 6 minutes. 

9:22, she wasn't coming. Who was he kidding? It was a Saturday night! No one in their right mind would be working on school, he could've been watching some old Doctor Who in preparation for the reboot of it that was coming out in a few months. Fitz decided to be nice and give her till 9:30 before he completely gave up and tried to go to bed, he hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Fitz went back to his textbook. 

Suddenly he heard someone walk into his room, and he immediately got up from his seat and shut his book, to see it was Simmons. "You're late." was the first thing that came out of his mouth, Fitz mentally kicked himself, what a stupid thing to say to someone.

"Oh. Good to see you too," Simmons dead panned. 

Fitz winced as she turned around to shut the door, he tried to recover and not sound like a complete jerk, "Yah, no, sorry, it's just that you said you were going to come at 9 and," Fitz fumbled with his books to check his watch, his books fell because of course they did. "Um, uhh, it's 9:24, and so I thought you were blowing me off." Fitz realized his book was still on the ground, he quickly picked it up. 

Simmons had turned to look at his bookshelves, "No, I ran into Professor Weeber in the quad, she trapped me in a good conversation."

Fitz chuckled, he hated when the Professors tried to speak to him out of class, what a goody tissues. "Yah she does-she can, well she does that" he managed to blurt out. Fitz realized he still had papers all over the bed from when he was studying a few nights ago, he quickly leaned over to try and pick them up. "Um sorry, just place is a bit of a mess." It wasn't too bad, he hated it when stuff was all over the floor, but his surfaces were always very disorganized. 

"Is it? You should see my room."

Fitz stopped what he was doing and straightened his back, that comment took him off guard, "Okay." Simmons looked at him weirdly and at once he realized he had messed up, "I mean, yah whenever, if that happens, I don't care." He was so awkward it hurt even himself to hear what he was saying, he took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down, "Thanks for, thanks for coming over." His voice had cracked. Ugh he hated being in college as a 16 year old. 

"Yah! You wanted my help with a problem?" Simmons swung off her backpack and placed it on the edge of the bed.

"Uh yah, sort of. Well, I mean I don't really need your help with it, I could solve it by myself, it's just that in lab you seemed like a good sounding board." Fitz was out of breath by the time he finished with that sentence.

Simmons let out a sound that sounded like he had said something wrong, "Sounding board?"

"Yah. Just means to bounce ideas off of," Fitz tried to diffuse the situation. 

"So I'm good at reflecting your ideas back at you? Like a wall? Like a thick wall?"

Fitz realized he was just digging himself in deeper, "Ohhhhh, no, no, what I mean is your good at clarifying which ideas are heading in the right direction and," he struggled to find the right word because none of his ideas were bad, "...mapping consequential results."

"For an organized person, your thoughts are a bloody mess." Simmons' couldn't be more right about that. 

"Yah um," Fitz rubbed his forehead and sat back down in his chair, "and I think I need some help clearing them up, it's just I haven't slept."

Simmons sat on the edge of his bed, "The drones right?" 

"Yes. Right. Drones." There was a moment of awkward silence as opposed to an awkward conversation while he tried to get his stuff in order.

"So, you like monkeys?" Simmons nodded to the doodle of monkeys Fitz had drawn on the wall when he couldn't concentrate. "I don't think you're going to get your security deposit back."

Fitz chuckled, "Probably not." He shrugged, "I just find them cool. Plus they're easy to doodle." 

"So could I see your designs? I only got to get a quick look at it before."

"Oh yah," Fitz got up and and grabbed his notebook dedicated to his designs and inventions and threw it over to her.

Simmons let out a small scream and ducked, she sheepishly said, "I'm not great with reflexes. Or sports. PE class was a nightmare."

Fitz laughed, "Tell me about it, the only reason they didn't want to let me skip was because I was failing PE. I had to work my ass off in PE just to get a passing grade so I could go off to university." Simmons let out a light giggle, and Fitz smiled. Fitz went to throw her a few other notebooks that he had doodled some plans in and hadn't quite transferred them to the dedicated notebook. 

"Probably best to just pass them."

"Right, of course." Fitz passed the notebooks her way. 

Fitz and Simmons worked side by side in ease. Fitz caught himself laughing and smiling more than he had in months, maybe years. They sat on Fitz's bed, side by side, writing notes on Fitz's papers, passing papers back and forth. At first they were cautious, careful of not overstepping their boundaries. But soon they were laughing and joking, finishing each other's sentences, until before they knew it, it was 2 in the morning. 

"Oh." Simmons said when she saw the time, "I didn't even realize. I should probably get back." 

"Oh, Yah." Fitz started getting up and shoving his notebooks on to his desk.

"Wait."

Fitz's heartbeat started going faster, although he wasn't sure why, "Yah?"

"Is that a TARDIS figurine?" Simmons said pointing to a miniature blue police box on one of the shelves.

"Yah? Do you watch Who?"

"Does a daleck say exterminate?" Simmons asked as if it would be an outrage if she'd never watched Doctor Who, which actually, it absolutely is. 

Fitz and Simmons shared a laugh, "We should watch a few episodes together sometime before the revival series, that is if you want to," Fitz quickly added on. 

"I'd love to, but it's been a long day today and I only had decaf tea today, maybe later tomorrow?" 

Fitz grinned, "That sounds great." 

Simmons started putting her things in her backpack, she paused, "Could I have your number? So if Weeber traps me in a good conversation again, you'd know."

Fitz grinned, "Yah absolutely." They exchanged numbers and stood across from each other awkwardly, as if unsure where to proceed from there. "Right so, what building are you in?"

"Oh, I'm all the way over in Darrow, across campus."

Fitz's breath caught, "Could I walk you over?" 

"Oh no it's so out of your way!" 

"Oh come on, it's dark, plus I can't lie to my mum, and she won't let me hear the end of it if I let a girl walk home, in the cold, at dark, at 2 in the morning."

Simmons giggled an airy laugh that Fitz had already grown to be fond of, and said, "Alright sure, if it'll make Mrs. Fitz happy, I'd be honored to have your company." 

They walked outside and Simmons immediately shivered and pulled her cardigan sleeves down to try and cover her hands, Fitz noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit chilly, that's all."

"Here," Fitz shrugged off his black jacket, and handed it to her, "Wear mine."

Simmons tried to push the jacket back into Fitz's arms but he raised his hands up and said, "Hey, I'm from Glasgow, I'm used to the cold."

Simmons finally gave up and put the jacket on, "Thanks," she murmured. 

"No problem. It looks better on you than it does on me anyways," Fitz joked, Simmons laughed in response. Fitz was now really feeling the cold, but he told himself to suck it up, he'd get his jacket back eventually. "So, where are you from?"

"Sheffield." They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Simmons broke it, "So what do you think of the revival series?"

"I'm excited that it's finally happening. And the graphics and effects will no doubt be better. What do you think?" Fitz said, excited to talk about one of his favorite shows with someone. 

"I think that Christopher Eccleston will be pretty brilliant. I don't know about Billie Piper, but I think it'll be great. I do sort of wish that they were kicking it off with a female doctor, it just seems like a really good time to mix things up a little, a new era."

Fitz thought for a moment, "Yah. I guess you're right. It's weird that there hasn't been a female doctor yet. And what's stopping them?!"

Simmons rolled her eyes, "Patriarchy."

"Ah well that's stupid."

"Good, I'm glad we agree."

Soon enough they arrived at Simmons' building, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yah, just text me whenever you want to come over."

"We're starting with season one, okay?"

"No way! Season 19 is the best!"

"We'll just have to see who wins tomorrow, I guess." Simmons called with a sly smile on her face as she shut the door and walked into her building. In that moment Fitz knew they were watching season one tomorrow, and he didn't care. 

Fitz didn't realize he didn't have his jacket back but he didn't care, he'd get it back eventually. Because this was the first time at this bloody school where he hadn't felt excruciatingly uncomfortable in someone's presence, he hoped he and Simmons would be friends for a long time. 

~~~~~

The next morning Fitz heard his phone ring. He sighed and picked it up, it was his mum. He answered the call, "Hell-"

"Did you see that girl's tattoo?!" Mrs. Fitz interrupted urgently. 

Fitz groaned, "No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird not being able to just write "Fitzsimmons". I always have to take the time to write "Fitz and Simmons" -I'm literally so excited to just be able to write Fitzsimmons. It's like their right of passage for any good academy era fic.  
> Also the jacket bit is loosely inspired by somebody else who I can't remember. If it's you please let me know I'd love to give you credit for my inspiration!  
> Ahh the classic "It looks better on you than it does on me anyways" line. You thought I wouldn't put it in. Ha haaaa.  
> I'm active on my tumblr! Follow @bookscoffeerainydays for exclusive drabbles and ficlets! Also an easy way to get in touch with me for prompts which I am always open too!  
> Please feel free to leave comments/suggestion/feedback/kudos, I appreciate it all, but really just you reading this means a lot to me.  
> Have a lovely day!


	3. End of Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finals time at the Academy and Jemma is stressed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a day off from posting here! Instead I posted a bonus chapter to 'The Stars In Our Sky', recommend going and checking that out if you haven't already!

“Exams don’t even start for 3 days! Can we just take a break?" Simmons acted like she didn’t hear Fitz, and continued looking through her notes. Fitz was laying on his back and rolled over so he would be on top of Jemma’s notebooks. Fitz looked up at her, “A small break?”

Simmons shoved Fitz off, “Fitz! You'll ruin my notes!” It had been a month and a half since Fitz and Simmons had first become friends, and their awkward friendship had snowballed into a relationship closer than either of them had ever had. But both hadn’t thought of the other, as anything other than a best friend. 

Fitz shut the notebook Simmons was currently studying from, “One episode of Who, and then we go back to studying until 3 am?” 

Jemma glared at him, until she sighed and pushed the notebooks and textbooks to the end of the bed, “One episode. And that's it.”

Fitz grinned, “I’ll get the British junk food!” Ever since Mrs. Fitz had found out that Jemma was also British she would routinely send over care packages filled to the brim with british junk food. 

“I’ll get the laptop.” The familiar da dum theme music started playing and they both settled comfortably in their ‘assigned spots’.

Fitz spoke up once the episode ended and before Jemma could throw herself completely into studying again, “Simmons?” Jemma looked up at him, Fitz continued, “Why do you keep stressing about the finals so much? You’re brilliant, you're probably the smartest in our class,” Simmons gave him a look. “Next to me of course,” Fitz rushed to explain. 

“I don’t want to get too overly confident. Anything could happen, I could forget something simple, and if I had just studied more I would know it!” Jemma grabbed her textbooks and started studying again. 

“I mean sure. But doesn’t it get tiring living in the what ifs?” He always lived in the what ifs, what if his dad had stayed, what if he hadn’t disappointed his dad, what if he had had better social skills, what if he wasn’t a child genius? Fitz knew that was exhausting, and that’s why he didn’t bother with the what if’s during everyday activities. He couldn’t imagine feeling like that all day every day. 

“Maybe. I’m going to go back to studying. If you're smart you would join me.” Jemma responded passive aggressively. Fitz stared at her, trying to understand what made her tick. There were times where they would seem to speak their same own unique language. No one else would be able to understand them, but there were other times where Fitz was reminded at how they’ve only known each other for a short while, and there was so much about the other that they didn’t know. It was absolutely terrifying, but also so exciting all at once. 

“Fine.” Fitz popped a maltezer into his mouth, “Quiz me.”

~~~~~

It was the night before the first round of exams and Fitz and Simmons were in Fitz’s dorm room studying, once again. “Simmons, we’re only studying till 10 tonight, you said it yourself, sleep is just as important as studying.” Jemma was really worrying Fitz. In the past few days she had barely eaten and slept, instead was always studying. 

“Why do you care?”

“Because I don’t want to beat you in scoring higher than you by you falling asleep during the final.That wouldn’t give me the satisfaction of winning fair and square,” Fitz played it off. When in reality what he really wanted to say was, ‘Your my best friend’. He was always too afraid to put labels on things, so he was never the first one to do so. 

“Oh so that’s all you care about is it?” Jemma snapped, “Beating me?! After this past month or so of this friendship! One that I’ve grown to become very fond of actually, but all you seem to bring up is this stupid competition that’s all in your head!” 

Fitz was confused, “I don’t care about that!” he managed to sputter out. 

“Oh really? Well you should become an actor because you sure convinced me otherwise!” 

“It’s because I care about you! As a person, as a friend!”

Jemma’s face softened, she put down her notebook and leaned back against his headboard and then rested her head on his shoulder. Fitz immediately stiffed, unsure of what to do, but after a few moments he relaxed. “I’m just always scared of putting labels on friendships and relationships. It’s stupid, I know, but I’m always scared of misreading the situation.” 

“I get it.” 

The two of them sat like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, a little peace and quiet before the storm of the next day until Jemma finally spoke up, “I think you’re my best friend.”

Fitz let out a small laugh, “I think you’re mine.” 

Next thing Fitz knew a book was being dropped in his lap, “C’mon, time to study. We only have a few hours before 10,” Jemma smiled and winked.

~~~~~

Fitz groaned when his alarm clock went off. But then again, he always groaned when his alarm clock went off, he was not a morning person. 

30 minutes later and Fitz was outside his first class in a line of tired looking young adults, sure enough Jemma Simmons was first in line going through flashcards, Fitz pushed his way through to the front, “Mornin’” he said when he got to her. 

Simmons didn’t even bother looking up at him, “Morning Fitz. Quick what's the name of-” 

Fitz cut her off, “When did you end up going to sleep last night?”

Jemma brushed him off, “Around 3 in the morning, why?” 

Fitz sighed and rubbed his face, “I thought we agreed…” Fitz didn’t finish his sentence as the doors to the classroom were opening, and Simmons had already gone inside. 

~~~~~

A few days later Fitz heard a knock on his door, Fitz checked his watch, it was 10 at night the night before everyone was going home for the holidays. They had just finished their exams that night and most everyone was down in the boiler room partying. Fitz knew only of one other person who wouldn’t want to be in the boiler room when it would be so crowded. 

“Come in!” he called out.

Simmons came in smiling sheepishly, “I haven’t been very fair to you lately. The finals got me way too stressed, and I took it all out on you. And I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s alright Simmons.” Fitz brushed it off as if nothing had happened.

“You were just trying to help, and I wanted to make it up to you.” Jemma looked determined to keep going, so Fitz stopped talking. Simmons revealed a bag she was hiding behind her, stargazing picnic on the roof?” 

Fitz grinned at his best friend, “Sounds perfect.” 

~~~~~~

Fitz had grabbed pillows and blankets, so the two of them were laying on their blankets, all bundled up, looking up at the stars on the hard surface of the roof. 

Jemma took a sip of hot chocolate and then spoke up while still gazing at the beauty of the stars, “You know when I was younger, I had scoliosis. I couldn’t play or do anything of the sort, and I wanted to do things. I wanted to be a scientist who discovered everything that hadn’t been discovered yet. My dad wheeled my bed out into the front yard so that we could watch the stars together.” Jemma nervously laughed, “I don’t know why I told you that.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was a good story.” Fitz spoke up again, “Do you have a favorite star?”

“Theta Serpentis, though technically it’s a triple star system in the constellation Serpens,” Jemma answered immediately. 

Fitz’s heart dropped immediately, “Oh. That’s Alya, right?” 

“Wow Fitz, I’m impressed! What’s your favorite?”

Fitz tried to recover from the shock of the recent news, “Uh I don’t really have one… Leo maybe?” Fitz weakly joked.

Jemma lightly shoved his shoulder, “What a terrible answer.”

Fitz was floundering now, he was sure his face was bright red,“Um, can I also have Alya or is that reserved?” 

“Hm, I don’t know. I’ll have to get back to you on that one.”

~~~~~

Jemma’s flight was leaving early that morning so they said their goodbyes that night. Fitz didn’t tell her, Fitz didn’t know what he was thinking, Fitz didn’t know what to think. 

Jemma Simmons was most likely his soulmate. 

Fitz went to bed and decided to deal with it later. 

~~~~~~

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> If you haven't read my other fic series with Fitzsimmons titled "The Stars In Our Sky" I recommend going and checking that out!  
> Feel free to leave comments/questions/suggestions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read my work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> Go follow my tumblr @bookscoffeerainydays for exclusive content and drabbles and one shots! (I'm starting a 25 Days of Ficlet Christmas over there, exclusive to tumblr! I really recommend going over there so you can decide what ships I write for!)  
> Have a lovely day!


	4. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter break and Fitz doesn't know what to do with the new information he's learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was edit by my wonderful beta, @Agent_Of_Something she does some really great work with Fitzsimmons on her own account so I definitely recommend going to check her out if you need some more FitzSimmons moments!!!

Fitz woke up and rubbed his eyes, he had barely started packing and his flight was leaving later that afternoon. Once he finally dragged himself out of his bed he mumbled, “What a weird dream.” 

Fitz froze when he saw the pile of blankets and pillows on his couch, “Shit.” 

It wasn’t a dream. There was a very, very, real possibility that Jemma Simmons was his soulmate. Fitz sat back down on his bed and put his head in his hands, he hadn’t even begun to process this information.  Should he tell her? Obviously, yes he should. She had the right to know, and her soulmate mark might have nothing to do with him, and then they could go back to normal. 

But what if Jemma’s soulmate mark did fit him? What would he do then? I mean he did feel more at ease with Jemma Simmons than he had with anyone else, and he guessed he wasn’t firmly opposed to a romantic relationship with her. But there was always the consideration that maybe just because they were soulmates, they still wouldn’t work together. After all, Fitz’s dad and mum were soulmates, but Fitz growing up without a dad, even though he was alive and well proved the point that sometimes soulmates wanted different things. 

Fitz shook his head and decided to stop procrastinating and actually pack or he would end up missing his flight. 

The whole flight over he would try to read, or sketch, or design, or do literally anything but think of Jemma, but he would always find himself staring at his wrist.  The constellation Alya. He had only known things about the constellation last night because he had done research on whatever was permanently on his wrist. And in his case, it was Alya. 

~~~~~~

“Leo!” Fitz had gotten off the plane and found his luggage relatively easily, and was now being smothered in hugs by his mother. 

“Hi Mum,” Fitz said gruffly. He tried to act as if he didn’t want the attention and the hugs, but in reality, he really missed his mum, and he smiled into the hug. 

“Let me look at you!” His mum declared after she was done peppering his face with kisses.

Fitz protested, but his mother had none of it. Fitz stood sheepishly in front of his mother with circles under his eyes and disheveled clothing. But the thing his mum decided to comment on was how thin he looked, “What have they been feeding you at that Academy?”

“I dunno,” Fitz shrugged. 

“Well let’s fix that.” 

Fitz chuckled at his mother’s adamentness at how he wasn’t eating right, “I’m fine Mum.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Fitz’s mum hugged him one last time, before she ruffled his hair, and said “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Hey Mum?” she turned and looked back at Fitz. “I missed you.”

A huge smile broke out on Mrs. Fitz’s face, “I missed you too. Merry Christmas Leo.” 

~~~~~

Fitz didn’t think about Simmons for the next hour or so, he just enjoyed catching up with his mum, eating baked goods and british junk food. 

Until his mum decided to bring up Jemma, “So how’s your friend doing? Jemma right?”

Fitz smiled, “Yah Simmons is doing great. I’m sure she beat me out for top spot for every exam.” 

“You never were very clear, does she have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend I guess?”

Fitz blushed, “She’s not dating anyone of any gender at the moment.”

“And you still haven’t seen her soulmate mark?” 

“Mum!” 

“Leo!” 

Fitz stared at his mum until he finally gave up, “No, I have not seen her mark. I’m going to go upstairs and get started on some homework that I have to do over break.” 

Fitz put his dishes in the sink and went up the stairs, “Since when do you do homework ahead of time?” he heard his mum yell. He shook his head, his mother really knew him too well. 

Fitz opened his computer to see an IM from @chemistrygirl, Fitz smiled at Simmons’ screen name. 

It read:  _ Only 4 hours with the family and already I’m missing your dorm room :) _

Fitz chuckled at the computer screen and typed a response. Once he sent something that he hoped was a witty response, he stared at a Doctor Who poster on the wall. He should tell her. He should tell Simmons that they might be each other’s soulmates. But not like this. He should tell her in person. If he told her over the phone, there’d be no proof, maybe she would think he was just bullshitting her. 

No, he would give himself a few weeks more to process the news and get up the courage to tell her when he saw her next in person. 

~~~~~

Fitz and Jemma talked every day for at least two hours, from calling, to IMing, to emailing. And every day Mrs. Fitz wouldn’t fail to tease Fitz for the sheer amount of time he spent talking to Jemma Simmons. Mrs. Fitz would also every day ask about either Jemma’s or Fitz’s relationship status.There was never any change. 

Fitz found himself longing to go back to the Academy. Two months ago he would’ve killed to be back in Glasgow with his mum. Baking Christmas cookies with her and cooking with his mum, enjoying the crisp, brisk air that Scotland has to offer. But Fitz missed Jemma. He felt awful when he wasn’t talking to her or near her. 

Was this what soulmates are supposed to feel like?

Is this what his mum meant when she said he would just ‘know’?

Finally, he was on a plane back to the States, (fully equipped with all kinds of British junk food), and preparing an outline of what to say to Jemma. Fitz took out his journal with important scientific ideas and invention and now a section on how to tell someone that you think you might be soulmates. 

  1. Take her out for coffee? 



No, that was too date like. Besides, she didn’t even like coffee that much. 

  1. ~~Take her out for coffee?~~
  2. Meet up to watch Doctor Who in my dorm?



Yes, that was much more like them. 

  1. ~~Take her out for coffee?~~
  2. Meet up to watch Doctor Who in my dorm?
  3. Tell her right away?



No, that would feel too much like an ambush. He hasn’t seen Simmons in over three weeks! Fitz didn’t want that to be the first thing they talked about.

  1. ~~Take her out for coffee?~~
  2. Meet up to watch Doctor Who in my dorm?
  3. ~~Tell her right away?~~
  4. Catch up first, ease her into it. 
  5. Then say something like this:
    1. So I don’t know if this means anything. But just so you know, my soulmate mark is the constellation Alya. It doesn’t mean anything but when you mentioned that that was your favorite constellation I realized that you may be my soulmate. 



Fitz read over what he had just written, it wasn’t too bad. He’d for sure stumble and mess up when it came time to tell her, but he at least had a plan. 

~~~~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW DAILY SERIES TUMBLR EXCLUSIVE:  
> I'm doing a 25 day prompt series all with Christmas themes and different ships, not just Fitzsimmons! It starts December 1st and will go through Christmas Day. It's called 25 Days of Ficlet Christmas! Go follow my tumblr to request ships and get updates @bookscoffeerain (if you're a creator you can message me and I'll send you the prompt list if you want!)  
> Also if you haven't read my other fic series with Fitzsimmons titled "Soulmates Can Be Platonic" I recommend going and checking that out!  
> Once again thanks to @Agent_Of_Something she's awesome!! Go check out her stuff right now!  
> Feel free to leave comments/questions/suggestions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read my work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> Go follow my tumblr @bookscoffeerainydays for exclusive content and drabbles and one shots!  
> Have a lovely day, and stay safe!


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma at long last are reunited! Will Fitz get up the courage to tell Simmons? Does her Soulmate Mark match Fitz in anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Nerdy Humans!  
> This chapter is once again bettaed by my wonderful beta, @Agent_Of_Something she does some really great work with Fitzsimmons on her own account so I definitely recommend going to check her out if you need some more FitzSimmons moments.

Fitz tried to decide what shirt he should wear for their Doctor Who rewatch. The new series was coming out in 3 weeks, and they needed to get as much finished as they could. After 5 minutes of not knowing what to wear he finally shook himself out of it.  _ This is Simmons we’re talking about, who cares what I’m wearing?!  _ Fitz threw on a random shirt and sat on his bed. A few minutes later Simmons came through the door, Fitz checked the time on his watch, 2:00, right on time. 

“Fitz!” Jemma threw her arms around Fitz and trapped him in a hug. 

“Heyyy, Simmons,” Fitz said a bit awkwardly.  _ Why was he being awkward with Simmons? _

Jemma was wearing jeans, a blue colored shirt, and his black zip up jacket that she had stolen and never given back. And she looked beautiful.  _ Why the hell did he all of a sudden notice what she looked like?  _

“How was break?” She asked. 

“Boring. Yours?”

“Yah, boring.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence, until Fitz cleared his throat and said, “Who?”

“Sounds great.”

They settled back into their normal routine, arguing, talking, and laughing their heads off at each other.

After three episodes Fitz got the courage to pause the computer, “Simmons, I need to talk to you about something.”

Jemma settled her big brown eyes on his blue, and asked, “What?”

“When you talked about your favorite constellation being Alya, you kinda freaked me out because, um, my soulmate mark is uh,” Fitz pulled up his sleeve to show Jemma the constellation on his arm, “It may mean nothing, but I just wanted to tell you, because I felt like you deserved to know.”

Jemma pulled up her sleeve to reveal the monkey that he so often doodled, “I’ve known since that first lab.”

Fitz stared at the monkey on her arm, and then at the constellation on his own, “You’ve known for two months?”

Jemma shrugged, “Yeah.” 

“And you didn’t think to inform me?!” Fitz raised his voice. 

“I didn’t think it mattered, I mean I know several soulmates who are just platonic and not together romantically, and we’d never work romantically,” Jemma let out a laugh until she realized that Fitz wasn’t laughing with her. “Oh you didn’t think…?” Simmons’ hand flew up to her mouth, “Oh I’m so sorry, I just assumed, I didn’t mean anything…” Fitz let the silence ring out, until Jemma spoke up again, “I just don’t think we’d ever work.”

Fitz stared at her, “Well you don’t get to decide that on your own! I deserve a say, I deserved to know!”

“Well you didn’t tell me either when you found out!” Jemma retorted. 

“I was too busy processing the information!” Fitz protested, “And then I wanted to tell you in person!”

“Oh and once you’ve told me what was your plan then?” Simmons crossed her arms. 

“I… I… I-” Fitz struggled to find the words.

“How typical! Every time you get a decent guy friend, he decides he needs to become something more with you!”

“But, but, we’re soulmates!” 

“Oh whoopdeedoo!” Jemma said sarcastically. “You know there has been no scientific evidence supporting the marks and the soulmate idea?” 

“Well then, we don’t have to date!” 

“Fine!” Jemma yelled. 

“We don’t even have to be friends!”

“Equally as fine!” 

Jemma unzipped his jacket that she had stolen all those months ago and threw it at him. She walked out the door, slamming it on the way out. 

Fitz stared at the door, wanting Jemma to come back. She didn’t. Fitz sighed and grabbed the jacket, he went to the door to go after her, but decided not to and sat back on his desk, doing homework of his own free will for once, to get his mind off of… everything. 

~~~~~~

Three weeks went by, and Fitz and Jemma still weren't talking to each other, they were both too stubborn for that. 

Fitz woke up the morning of the day the revival started, but he wasn’t excited. He was sad to be without his Doctor Who watching buddy. His lab partner. His best friend.    
  
He missed Jemma Simmons, his soulmate. 

The past few weeks had been incredibly lonely, and Fitz found himself in a slump, not having the motivation to do school, not wanting to eat or drink. He just wanted Simmons. 

And she was his soulmate, platonic or not, and he wouldn’t let her slip through his fingers.

~~~~~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know that the Doctor Who revival didn’t come out till March but oh well I changed it. Deal with it. It’s only like a week or two difference let me have it work. ;)  
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: For a future fic I'm writing a character on the Autism spectrum. Of course I'm doing research but I would love personal experience and thoughts, especially if it's from my own readers, so if you are on the spectrum, I would really appreciate it if you could fill it out. It will all be anonymous of course 💗 https://forms.gle/Si9byuZAT3xYeQ1c6  
> Once again thanks to @Agent_Of_Something she's awesome!! Go check out her stuff right now! She has a current fic going on titled "MAVETH", it's really good go read it!!  
> NEW DAILY SERIES TUMBLR EXCLUSIVE:  
> I'm doing a 25 day prompt series all with Christmas themes and different ships, not just Fitzsimmons! It starts December 1st and will go through Christmas Day. It's called 25 Days of Ficlet Christmas! Go follow my tumblr to request ships and get updates @bookscoffeerain (if you're a creator you can message me and I'll send you the prompt list if you want!)  
> Also if you haven't read my other fic series with Fitzsimmons titled "Stars In Our Sky" I recommend going and checking that out!  
> Feel free to leave comments/questions/suggestions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read my work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> Go follow my tumblr @bookscoffeerainydays for exclusive content and drabbles and one shots!  
> Have a lovely day, and stay safe!


	6. Platonic Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz decides to make it up to Simmons, will it be a welcome gesture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow nerdy humans!!  
> This chapter is once again bettaed by my wonderful beta, @Agent_Of_Something she does some really great work with Fitzsimmons on her own account so I definitely recommend going to check her out if you need some more FitzSimmons moments!

Fitz woke up the morning of the day the revival started, but he wasn’t excited. He was sad to be without his Doctor Who watching buddy. His lab partner. His best friend.

He missed Jemma Simmons, his soulmate. 

The past few weeks had been incredibly lonely, and Fitz found himself in a slump, not having the motivation to do school, not wanting to eat or drink. He just wanted Simmons. 

And she was his soulmate, platonic or not, and he wouldn’t let her slip through his fingers.

Fitz sat on the edge of his bed, deciding what he would do. He spent three weeks being stubborn not even wanting to mutter even a simple hello before she did. Of course, she was just as stubborn, if not more, and that meant they hadn’t spoken in three weeks. 

Fitz decided he would mirror the night on the roof. That was the last sort of normal day they had together. He eyed the picnic basket that Simmons had left in his room from that night and went to the grocery store to grab a few things. 

Fitz came back to his room and threw in some food that he brought with him from Scotland. 

Fitz sighed and looked at the basket, it needed a little bit more. He surveyed the room to see if he could find something else to throw in there. His eyes landed on the TARDIS figurine that he had in the basket. stared at his jacket that was draped over his desk chair. It wasn’t just his jacket. It was the jacket. The one that Simmons had stolen from him, and then the one that she had thrown in his face when they ‘broke up’. He hadn’t had the heart to put it away or wear it. So it stayed on his chair.

Fitz stared at it for a moment longer before making a split second decision and adding it to the basket. 

Fitz decided he wouldn’t make it a romantic gesture. Just a soulmate gesture. 

Sure he was curious about pursuing something else, but for now all he wanted was his best friend back. He left 30 minutes before the premiere, her dorm was all the way across campus and if she yelled at him and slammed the door in his face he’d still have time to get back for the premiere. 

Fitz breathed in deeply.

He had made it to her door. 

All that was left was to knock.

Fitz sighed, it’s not like he could do any more damage. Fitz knocked a weird pattern onto the door. 

The door opened a few moments later to see Simmons, wearing a Doctor Who shirt with bloodshot eyes, she broke into a smile, “Fitz!” It was almost like she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him and she wiped the smile off her face, crossing her arms. “What are you doing here?” She asked sternly. 

Fitz held up the picnic basket and his laptop, “Doctor Who truce?” 

Jemma smiled and opened the door wider, “Come on in.” 

Fitz walked in and set the picnic table and his laptop on the table. Before we watch it, I did want to apologize. “I’m sorry that I assumed and that I hid it from you, and I’m not asking for anything more or romantic or anything of that sort, but I just want my best friend back.” Fitz finished breathlessly. 

“Oh Fitz.” Jemma whispered. “If anyone should be apologizing it’s me! I didn’t tell you for months, and why? Because I was scared. Because I didn’t want to jeopardize anything. And then I stormed out on you for no reason…” Jemma breathed in, “I forgive you. And I’m sorry too.” 

Fitz grinned, “The first episode of Doctor Who is on in 15 minutes we better get comfortable quickly.”

Fitz and Jemma watched the first episode of the revival series together, they laughed and made fun of the fake looking effects. 

Afterwards they debated what they thought of the choices and where they thought the series would go. 

Soon enough it was already 11 at night and they fell into their old rhythm. 

“I missed you.” Fitz admitted. 

“I missed you too. I found myself thinking over these past few weeks about you and me and our friendship… and the whole soulmate thing.” 

Fitz shifted nervously, this was a touchy subject, “Yes?” 

“If you’re open to trying something, I wouldn’t mind going out to a coffee shop to talk.”

Fitz couldn’t make coherent words. He swallowed, “Jemma, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Did you just call me Jemma?” Jemma asked, ignoring the question.

“Yes.” 

“You’ve never actually called me by my first name before,” Jemma whispered, their faces were inches apart now. 

“Jemma Simmons, will you go out on a date with me?”

The next thing Fitz knew was that Jemma’s lips were on his. He was taken aback for a moment, but quickly kissed her back hungrily. 

“I think we may be soulmates,” Jemma whispered, giggling. 

Fitz traced the monkey that was on her wrist permanently, “Platonic ones, though right?” He breathed teasingly. 

“Fitz. I think I may love you.” Jemma decided.

“I think I may love you too. Not in a platonic way.” Fitz added on, before he cupped her cheeks and brought her face to his, meeting her in a beautiful kiss. A kiss that only soulmates could perform. 

~~~~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of this fic, it was fun to write some baby Fitz-Simmons moments!! But alas it was never going to be as long as The Stars In Our Sky (which I definitely recommend checking out for every other day updates to the story!)  
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: For a future fic I'm writing a character on the Autism spectrum. Of course I'm doing research but I would love personal experience and thoughts, especially if it's from my own readers, so if you are on the spectrum, I would really appreciate it if you could fill it out. It will all be anonymous of course 💗 https://forms.gle/Si9byuZAT3xYeQ1c6  
> Once again thanks to @Agent_Of_Something she's awesome!! Go check out her stuff right now! S  
> NEW DAILY SERIES TUMBLR EXCLUSIVE:  
> I'm doing a 25 day prompt series all with Christmas themes and different ships, not just Fitzsimmons! It started TODAY and will go through Christmas Day. It's called 25 Days of Ficlet Christmas! Go follow my tumblr to request ships @bookscoffeerain   
> Feel free to leave comments/questions/suggestions/feedback/kudos but honestly, you just taking the time out of your day to read my work is unbelievable and reward enough, so don't feel any pressure!  
> Go follow my tumblr @bookscoffeerainydays for exclusive content and drabbles and one shots!  
> Have a lovely day, and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be posting again. I really felt I was letting you all down.  
> Once again go check out the apology and the promise!  
> Feel free to leave comments/suggestions/feedback/kudos but you just reading it means so much already.  
> Don't hesitate to contact me on my tumblr: @bookscoffeerainyday for requests and things!


End file.
